Lilly and Clem
by Feedingfrenzy91
Summary: A short story taken place during episode 4 of the final season where Lilly and Clem recollect about the past and talk about regrets and missed opportunities.


**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

**After completing the game I just feel like Lilly and Clem never got a real moment to just sort of reflect on the past and talk about regrets and what not. This is set after they escape from the cave and in this Lilly didn't kill James.**

**YouTube channel = Feedingfrenzy91**

**May God bless you all!**

* * *

"Get in quick!" Clementine yelled as she opened the doors to the barn.

Lilly ran through, the walkers not far behind.

"You sure this place is safe?" She asked Clem.

"Safer than out there." Clem replied as she closed the doors.

"You sure about that?" Lilly asked as she pointed to the right of the barn.

Clem gazed in horror as Walkers began breaking through the boards of the wall.

"Quickly close the cattle doors!" Lilly yelled.

Clem quickened to close all the doors on the right side of the barn, while Lilly handled the left. Fortunately not one walker made it into the center before they got the doors shut.

But the danger wasn't over yet. The walkers continued to push through. Though initially successful, Clem wasn't sure how long the doors would hold.

"Climb!" Lilly shouted cause Clem to turn to her. Lilly pointed to the barns upper levels. That way even if the walkers got through they wouldn't be able to reach them.

It was an easy Climb. Within minutes the two women found themselves safe from the dozens of walkers below.

Clementine took a moment to breath. She had yet time to really catch herself since they escaped the boat. James had grabbed AJ and the rest of the children had been taken back to the School by Ruby, Leaving only Clem…

…Well Clem and Lilly who had both decided to hide in a nearby cave. Of course all of their would be shelters had only been temporary, as Clem assumed this one would be as well. Still, though, it was good to rest for a second and not have to be concerned with being bitten.

"Careful where you stand." Lilly said from the right of Clem. "No way to tell if this barn is stable."

"Maybe we should just stay still then. There isn't that much space up here anyway." Replied Clem.

Lilly Nodded.

Clem took a moment to realize her current predicament. She had been so busy escaping the walkers, that it didn't fully hit her she had been working with Lilly this whole time. Then again she didn't care who helped her when walkers were around. Personal issues were always best saved for once one got to safety.

"Can't say this is much better than the last time we were stuck in a barn together." Clem said trying to lighten the mood.

"I prefer this to being locked in a freezer." Lilly replied.

"But at least there weren't any walkers." Said Clem.

"I prefer walkers to the Saint John's."

Clem pretty much agreed to that statement. She couldn't believe it had been over 6 years since they were in that barn together. So much had happened since then and yet so little had changed. People were still turning on each other left right and center, the Walkers were still a major threat, and food was still hard to find. Sure they had "acquired" a good amount from the boat, but it was only a matter of time until that ran low and the school found itself rationing once more. All that wouldn't really matter however if they couldn't get out of this barn.

"Lee really raised you well." Lilly said breaking Clem from her thoughts.

"What?" Clem asked.

"I never would have thought out of everyone in our group that you, the helpless little girl would be the one to survive." She said.

"I'm not a little girl anymore." Replied Clem.

"No, but you survived up till now." Lilly Responded. "That's impressive, to say the least."

"So did you."

"I'm Lilly."

"Touché."

The two women both went silent. Clem squirmed to get in a more comfortable position until she was leaning against the barn wall. Lilly watched the walkers for a while longer, before joining her.

"They're settling down." Lilly said.

"Good, but how are we supposed to get out of here?" Asked Clem.

"We'll have to wait until morning. We should try and get some rest."

Rest was a welcomed change. After all she had been through Clem felt like she could sleep for days. The low snarls and walkers below might as well have been crickets. She was going to sleep like a log tonight.

"Did he ever tell you I asked him to come with me?" Lilly asked out of the blue, breaking Clem's attempt to get some sleep.

"Who?" asked Clem.

"Lee."

"When?"

"When I took the RV."

Clem thought to herself. Lee had never told her that.

"You mean when you stole our RV?" She asked Lilly.

"Minor Details, besides you guys took the train I assume." Replied Lilly.

"But we didn't know that was even going to work before you stole it."

"Regardless…" Lilly began. "...So he didn't tell you?"

Clementine shook her head.

"Wonder how your life would have been different had he accepted my offer?" Lilly asked her.

Clem thought for a moment. Sure Lilly looked like the years had done their work on her, but she was still alive and well. What would have happened had they left their group at the train. It's not like things went all that well in Savannah…

_Savannah… _Clem thought. That's where it all went south.

"Maybe he would still be here." Lilly once again interrupted Clem's thoughts.

"There are a lot of maybes Lilly." Replied Clem. "I can't dwell on any of them."

"Hey we may be here a while." Lilly pointed out. "No harm in wondering what might have been."

"And what exactly might have been?" Asked Clementine. "You me and Lee would have been one happy family?"

"I'm not saying all that, but…" Lilly hesitated. "…Never mind." She said finally.

"No, but what?" Asked Clem.

"Well, it's just, I was just wondering, what would have happened had I stayed."

That was an interesting thought. What if Lilly had been in Savannah with them? Clementine wasn't sure how she and Christa would get along. She would definitely fight with Kenny over the boat. But… maybe Lilly could have done something to prevent Lee from being bitten. None of this truly mattered though. What was done was done. It was kind of refreshing to think about though.

"Maybe Lee would have lived." Clem said finally.

"Maybe." Agreed Lilly.

The older woman yawned. "But maybe you're right, no point in wondering about what could have been. We have to live in the now."

Clem nodded in agreement. "You now Lilly…" She began.

"Stop." Interrupted Lilly. "I know what you're going to say, maybe I could come back to the school and stay there."

Lilly was right.

"It's not going to happen. Even if you vouched for me, I killed that kid remember?"

"Mitch." Said Clem.

"Yeah, it would have been nice if the old group were still around, Lee my dad, hell even Kenny, but what we had is gone Clem." Lilly stated as she folded her head into her hands and turned her face away from Clem.

"If and when we get out of here, you are going back to your people and me to mine."

Clementine knew Lilly was right. Part of her wanted Lilly to come back. Clem had to admit she was a useful person to have around, but she was right. All hope that Lilly could join the group died with Mitch.

As she drifted off to sleep Clem couldn't help but ponder what Lilly had said. How would things had changed had Lee taken Lilly's offer and they had abandoned the group, or if Lilly had never stolen the RV in the first place.

Yes, it didn't really make a difference and it was pretty much useless to even think about how things could have been…

…Still she wondered.

* * *

**Thank you all who made it to the end. There may be one more chapter after this but I'm not sure.**

**May God bless you all.**


End file.
